The Spaces Between
by dashinginconverse
Summary: They are just two friends who could possibly be more but never will be. That's how things have always been, Christian knows...well, at least until Lita turns everything on its head. ChristianLita, requested by BreakTheWallsx, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything. _

_**Summary: **__**They are just two friends who could possibly be more but never will be. That's how things have always been, Christian knows...well, at least until Lita turns everything on its head. ChristianLita, requested by BreakTheWallsx, oneshot**_

_Another request! I'm rather new to this pairing (this is my first time writing for with both Christian and Lita as main characters) but I love it, so I hope I do it justice! This fic was requested by __**BreakTheWallsx**, who writes amazing fics!__ I hope I do not disappoint! Regardless, this fic was fun to write and I hope that you - and everyone else - enjoy reading it! _

* * *

**The Spaces Between**

* * *

It's kind of amazing, just how much could change after time.

Equally as amazing, is how things could stay the same.

The whole concept of this evening was to let the two of them catch up. Friends for longer than he could count, Christian found himself looking forward to this night more than he should have been.

She isn't often in the same town as he. She always has something new to do, a new task to partake in. Her spirit has never left her. If it had, somehow, in the time they had been apart, he would have been worried. He couldn't imagine her without that same sense of self she always carried with her. The way that she would walk, confident, with shoulders thrown back and a grin on her face, as if she knew something that he didn't. As if she knew something the whole _world_ was unaware didn't.

Maybe that's why he has been so entranced by her all these years.

The phone call he got from her last night was one he had not expected. Sure, they kept in touch and everything through text or email, but rarely did she call. Rarely was he allowed the pleasure to just hear her voice, but when the occasion arose, he always found himself with a sense of nostalgia that he couldn't shake.

"Wanna do something?" she had asked just before he was going to give his greeting. Before he could answer - _yes, yes, of course,_ the answer was always _yes _- she continued, casually, "I'm going to be passing your way this week."

"Yeah," he had replied.

And that had been that.

It had been simple. Painfully so, almost. Then, of course, things had always been simple with it came to her.

Well, simple, and yet so overly complicated at the same time.

He had picked her up that evening at the hotel she was staying at. Christian was a gentleman, through and through.

He had inhaled sharply when he saw her, looking just as she had, long ago, and yet there was something that had changed about her. There was a different glint to her eyes - a maturity that came only with the ongoing years. Her hair, while still long, was just a bit shorter than it had been the last time he had seen her, and he had thought he saw a new tattoo peeking out on one arm.

"Hey," she had greeted, her voice rough and friendly.

Christian had returned the greeting, smiling at her as if she were the only one around.

And it had all gone from there.

They went to the hole-in-the-wall diner that the always frequented when together, each of them getting their usual. They then walked to the movie they were going to see - some horror flick she picked out. Something that he always liked about Lita was the fact that she would have none of the typical chick flicks every girl seemed to adore. The movie was a blood-and-guts fest, filled with campy moments as well as a decent plotline, which was a rarity.

After, they had hung out, walking along the streets and chatting, catching up on one another's lives. She had teased him and he had laughed, sending a joking barb her way in response. The easy familiarity between them had not left, not even after so much time apart.

Frankly, Christian would be disappointed if it had.

The night comes to an end, like all things do, and he gives a sigh as they reach her hotel once more.

"Thanks for hanging out with me," she says. "It's definitely been a while."

Christian just shrugs a bit, gives a smile. "It really has been."

Lita stares at him for a moment, her posture casual and so comfortable around him that for a moment he forgets that there's nothing more between them. For a moment he forgets that they are just friends.

That moment is more painful than he would have thought.

She purses her lips for a moment, as if in deep thought about something incredibly important. Christian wonders for a moment what it could possibly be until she does something completely unexpected.

She kisses him.

It's quick, but poignant, surprising him to the point of being able to do nothing but kiss back. _Which,_ Christian admits, _isn't a bad kind of surprise at all._

After what seems like too short a time, Lita parts from him, a grin quickly breaking out across her face.

"I thought it was about time," she says, unperturbed, almost casually. "And I honestly couldn't just wait for you to do it."

Christian feels a laugh bubble in his throat. Running a hand over his hair, he tries to not smile at her like an idiot, but is unsuccessful. "Right," he comments. "Right."

She continues to grin at him, her face bright and gleeful.

"I had a good time tonight," she says before stepping away from him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Yeah," he croaks, feeling very much like a frog.

"I plan on doing this again, just so you know," she says, her grin now Cheshire-like. "You better be ready."

She gives him a look that could only be described as very _Lita_ before turning around and leaving him staring at her in shock, awe, and a little bit of - okay, a whole _lot_ of - admiration.

In complete honesty, Christian would say he'd been ready for this for a long, long time.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
